For those who live on islands in oceans or islands within lakes large enough to have reasonably constant wind, or shorelines without access to electricity, the invention uses the nearby water's waves to turn an alternator driveshaft, generating electricity. Most wave energy convertors (hereinafter referred as WECs or WEC) on the market are far too complex, requiring sophisticated technical skill on the individual builder's and manufacturers' parts. They tend to be expensive, and are not sized small enough for economical access by individual homeowners, especially those of limited means, such as third world residents living near water, but without access to electric power. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wave energy convertor device which is low-tech and inexpensive. The present invention is extremely inexpensive: it costs about $500 plus float costs to build and construction, which requires no special skills The materials comprising the present invention are easily available worldwide. In addition, the present invention is easily portable, and is easily adjustable for different water levels and wave height, and automatically adjusts for tidal changes.
The present invention is far cheaper and easier to construct from off-the-shelf items than any existing WEC system. Unlike other WEC systems, it requires no special technical expertise to construct. Unlike any existing WEC systems, the present invention is inexpensive enough to be affordable by individual households of modest means, yet produce substantial electricity. No existing system is easily portable from site to site as needed. No other system uses leverage of float arm to minimize wave size needed to generate sufficient energy to turn alternator shaft at sufficient rpm's to produce considerable electric energy. No other system is so easily adjustable to water level and wave height.
Other devices are too technically sophisticated for most individuals to be able to construct for household use. Generally, components are not simple, “off the shelf” items readily available almost anywhere. Since developed for large scale applications, price of other devices is prohibitive for individuals who need to provide their own electrical energy. Other systems are not easily broken into 2 parts and transported to where needed. Other systems do not use float arm to leverage upward the mechanical power of waves at point it is used to turn gears that accelerate alternator rpm's to required levels. Some do not use flywheels to even out power delivery.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wave energy converter system that utilizes a float arm to turn an electrical generator which is cheap, portable, and adjustable.